cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sister Psyche
Overview Sister Psyche is an arch-hero, a Task Force organizer in Independence Port, and a member of the Freedom Phalanx. Her coordinates are . Heroes find her as an ally at the end of the Mender Silos Task Force. Villains face her as a signature hero in Recluse's Victory as well as in the following missions: *Destroy Statesman and Freedom Phalanx from Lord Recluse (Level 45-50) *The final mission of the Mender Silos Task Force. Information Description Even in her childhood, it was obvious that Sister Psyche was blessed. The tremendous scope of her mental powers was far beyond that of any hero, past or present. When the Rikti War descended, Sister Psyche knew she had to make her gift count. She did, but at a price. She exhausted her powers so thoroughly that she fell into a coma. A young heroine named Aurora Borealis offered to play host to Sister Psyche's projected mental self. Of course, this situation could not last forever. Now back in her own body, Sister Psyche has dedicated herself to helping to shape the tremendous gifts of the young Aurora. It's a responsibility she takes seriously, as well as a consolation for the loss of her former protoge, Malaise. When the psychic link between the two women was first disrupted, Sister Psyche lost her mental control over Malaise's dual personalities. The evil Malaise reasserted himself, and quickly made his departure. His present whereabouts are as yet unknown. Note: Malaise is currently a member of the Vindicators, led by Ms. Liberty. History Shalice Tilman was born with powerful mental powers. She used her psychic abilities to help defeat the Rikti. Her efforts during the Rikti War temporarily burned out her powers, and she fell into a coma. She shared the form of a young heroine, Aurora Borealis until she was able to return to her own body. Sister Psyche is one of the Surviving Eight, dedicated to helping Paragon City rebuild after the Rikti War. Her previous sidekick was Malaise until her mind link with him was severed. Although Malaise had a brief episode of becoming a villain again, he is still a hero and a member of the Vindicators. However, Aurora Borealis took over his position as Sister Psyche's sidekick. Character Stats Secret Identity: Shalice Tilman Sinclair Origin: Mutation Archetype: Controller Primary Powers: Mind Control Secondary Powers: Force Field Other Powers: Flight, Energy Blast, Primal Forces Mastery, and Mindriding See Also * Sister Psyche's Freedom Phalanx profile for a list of her powers Task Force :See Sister Psyche Task Force Badge Publications Comic Book Sister Psyche's first appearance was City of Heroes #1 by Top Cow. Novels The Freedom Phalanx Sister Psyche appears in The Freedom Phalanx by Robin Laws. Engagement and Wedding In Issue 20 of the Top Cow imprint of the City of Heroes comic book, Sister Psyche got engaged to Manticore, and on Valentines Day 2008, the pair were wed in Ouroboros. After the vows, Lord Recluse and his minions arrived and the villains attempted to crash the wedding, but failed. Notes * Sister Psyche was created by Jack Emmert. * Sister Psyche's Praetorian Earth counterpart is Mother Mayhem, although her appearance bears more similiarity to Aurora Borealis back when Sister Psyche was occupying her mind. * Sister Psyche's Cimeroran counterpart is Sister Solaris. * Sister Psyche believes her origin may be misleading, as she states her origin is a psionic, and not a mutant. External Links * Category:Heroes Category:CoH Contacts Category:NPC Allies